As a result of heavy loads, parts of bearings, which cooperate to transmit loads, in particular the raceways of the rolling elements, wear out. This wear leads to displacements of the rings relative to each other and therefore to relative movements between frame elements to which the bearing rings are mounted. Such movements affect the proper functioning of the bearings, with the risk that the bearing rings or parts of the frame elements come into contact with each other.
Furthermore, it is common to replace the bearings when they are worn out. Such interventions are expensive, especially because of the downtime needed for the machines or facilities. It is therefore desirable that such replacements are made neither too early nor too late.